On The Snow
by Seung yeon Kang
Summary: (Chapter 4 update) salju yang merubah nasib lee taeyong. anggap saja begitu. dan mempertemukan nya dengan seorang jung jaehyun si pangeran kampus nya. Jaeyong (jaehyun x Taeyong) ,Yaoi slight Johntae (Johnny x Taeyong). Yuta, doyoung, Nct
1. chapter 1

On the snow

jaeyong(jaehyun x taeyong)

sedikit johntae (johnny x taeyong)

Untuk petama kali nya salju muncul di kehidupan lee taeyong. Bukan berarti untuk pertama kali nya dia tidak pernah melihat salju hanya saja untuk sekarang ada yang berbeda yaitu hati nya yang sedang gundah gulana karena di tinggal oleh johnny sang pacar ,yang memutuskan nya di tengah salju yang turun ."maafkan aku lee taeyong hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini. ku harap kau baik-baik saja tanpa ku nanti "kata johnny dengan penuh keraguan namun cukup memastikan seorang lee taeyong."johnny ku mohon tetap di sisi ku aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu "pinta taeyong dengan lirih dan ada setitik mutiara yg akan jatuh dari mata taeyong. "sekali lgi maaf"akhirnya johnny meninggal kan taeyong di tengah salju yg turun itu. taeyong terduduk kaki nya tidak sanggup rasa nya untuk berdiri air mata nya mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipi nya. Dalam hati taeyong berkecamuk rasa amarah yg sungguh dalam"Dasar johnny sialan dia tidak pernah mencoba memikirkan perasaan ku " taeyong berusaha menguatkan hati nya dan ia mulai berdiri dan menyeka air mata yg tadi sempat terjatuh. "lupakan dia lee taeyong "kata taeyong dengan penuh harapan. Disisi lain di tempat yg sama seorang pria jangkung dengan senyum secerah matahari dia sedang merasakan indah nya salju yang turun. pria itu saking menikmati suasana dingin nya salju yang turun dia tidak melihat ada Taeyong yang berdiri di samping nya sekarang di terjang begitu saja. pria itu adalah seorang Jung Jaehyun pria tampan dari universitas yang sama dengan lee taeyong Tpi taeyong tidak mengenal nya sama sekali hanya saja pernah melihat nya dan mendengar nama di kermumunan fans nya, ya anggap saja begitu karena dia anak keren dan tampan. seketika jaehyun pun meninggal kan ke asikan nya dengan beralih menatap taeyong yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "mianhae, aku tidak sengaja"dia bicara pada taeyong tentu saja dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menolong taeyong yang terduduk disana. Taeyong menyungingkan bibir nya tidak suka "baik lah, huff"taeyong menerima uluran tangan jaehyun. "apa kau baik-baik saja, apa terasa sangat sakit?? "Tanya jaehyun penuh kekhawatiran. "ya, itu sungguh cukup memyakitkan karena aku baru saja Di putuskan Oleh pacar ku Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menerima kesialan ini "dengan suara yang agak di sentakan Rasa nya taeyong ingin menangis sekali lagi .

Jaehyun membelalakan mata dan sekaligus merasa lucu karena mendengar nasib Taeyong. "ya sekali lagi aku minta maaf.. lebih baik kita berkenalan saja. bagaimana?? "tawar jaehyun kepada taeyong .pikir jaehyun siapa coba yg akan menolak ajakan nya yg satu ini pasti tidak ada karena dia pria yg cukup tampan ."hah berkenalan dengan mu ??pria yg sok tenar di kampus aku tidak mau"tolak taeyong ya taeyong sudah tau siapa pria di depan nya saat ini seorang jung jaehyung pria tampan seantero kampus dengan grombolan geng nya Yaitu Yuta dan doyoung. Taeyong cukup tau tentang itu karena banyak yg bercerita tentang mereka. "hai yg benar"jaehyun aga tertegun mendengar tolakan taeyong dia kaget sekaligus tidak percaya akan penolakan tadi. "ya benar aku tidak mau kenapa?? hmm aku tidak mau cuma2 memberikan nama ku untuk orang sok tenar seperti mu jung Jaehyun"tegas taeyong pada jaehyun. "hah kau tau aku?? "tanya jaehyun."ya aku tau tpi aku tidak peduli " taeyong pun pergi meninggalkan jaehyun yg sedikit kaget bawah lelaki imut mengenal nya. Tapi sayang jaehyun sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki itu. tapi mungkin dia akan berusaha mencari tau.

TBC

cuma sedikit ,gaje lgi

pliss review nya

itu udh gw perbaharui nama johnny nya. maaf bikos aku kurang bahasa inggris nya jdi gini johnny jdi jhonny payah

harap maklumi ini alur nya mungkin kecepetan jdi dimaklumi aja sekali lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Snow**

 **chapter 2**

 **jaeyong (jaehyun x taeyong)**

salju saksi pertemuan jaehyun dengan taeyong

bahasa: amburadul, No EYD, Typo

~~~~

Taeyong meninggalkan jaehyun, sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus. taeyong duduk di bangku halte sambil menyandarkan kepala nya di samping tiang tempat duduk.

"yang benar saja hari ini hari sial bagi ku " gerutu taeyong.

"kasian" suara orang yang baru saja taeyong tinggal kan di taman tadi ya dia jaehyun.

"kau menggikuti ku?? " tanya taeyong ,tetap menyandarkan kepala nya di tiang ,rasa nya badan taeyong leleh.

"Ti-dak aku tidak menggikuti mu " kekeh jaehyun yang menatap taeyong dengan berbicara sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"terus kenapa kau ada di sini?? "kepala taeyong yang tadi nya bersandar tiba-tiba saja menodong jaehyun agar dia mengaku.

"ya karena aku juga ingin menunggu bus" jaehyun memberi penjelasan tentu saja itu bohong karena sekarang jaehyun sedang menjalankan misi untuk menggenal laki-laki imut sok cool ini.

tiba-tiba lagi

taeyong merasa malu. tingkat kePDan nya yang terlalu tinggi. ini kan tempat umum siapa saja bisa datang ketempat ini bahkan jaehyun juga.

Taeyong ber "hoh" ria saja. salju turun mulai lebat. memebuat siapa saja merasa kan dingin nya mulai mrngebu.

taeyong menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada. merasakan udara sudah sangat dingin .

mereka berdua terkurung dalam hening. karena jaehyun sudah merasa bosan dia mulai membuka suara kembali.

"siapa nama mu? " sambil menyodorkan tangan nya berharap taeyong akan membalas nya.

"hmm,baiklah karena kau memaksa, lee taeyong .panggil saja taeyong " taeyong pun menggulurkan tangan nya untuk membalas jaehyun. tangan mereka berdua bertautan. entah sejak kapan jantung jaehyun berdebar tak beraturan. membuat gugup.

beberapa detik mereka melepaskan tautan nya.

taeyong sudah menunggu bus beberapa menit yang lalu bus pun datang ,taeyong pun pamit pada jaehyun. ya karena mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal taeyong merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan jaehyun tanpa pamit.

"jaehyun-ya aku duluan. apa kau satu tujuan dengan ku?? " berpamitan taeyong pun tak lupa bertanya pada jaehyun.

"ku rasa kita satu tujuan hanya berbeda halte saja nanti ketika turun" jaehyun pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan langsung mengandeng taeyong masuk kke dalam bus.

jaehyun dan taeyong duduk di belakang bus. mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. taeyong pas dekat jendela. dia sambil melihat pemandangan kota. yang di sertai hujan salju.

taeyong mulai memejamkan mata nya. dan dia menjatuhkan kepala nya tepat di bahu jaehyun.

rasa nya jaehyun mematung seketika. jantung nya mulai berdebar tak karuan. "kenapa aku seperti ini" gerutu jaehyun suara nya tidak keras hanya hembusan napas saja anggap lah begitu. karena jaehyun tidak ingin membangunkan taeyong dari tidur lelap nya.

" _tapi nanti taeyong harus turun dimana?? aduh aku tidak mau membangunkan nya kurasa dia kelelahan"_ gumam jaehyun dalam hati nya .

 **TBC**

huekk apa ini cuma sedikit doang.

mikirin biar cepet update jdi gini. walau ngak ada yang review. tapi ada silent raeder jadi aku tulis lagi.

maaf cuma dikit.

masih banyak typo bikos ngak di koreksi lagi

makasih buat yang udh fav, and follow nya

nanti di usahakan lebih banyak lagi

review pliss

butuh semangat


	3. Chapter 3

**on the snow**

 **chapter 3**

.

.

.

jaeyong ( jaehyun x taeyong)

~~~~

setelah beberapa saat jaehyun memikirkan taeyong akan turun dimana. belum satu halte pun yang di lewati, taeyong sudah bangun.

"yahhhh apa halte ku sudah di lewati?? " taeyong bangun dengan panik. membuat jaehyun yang di samping nya terperanjat karena terkejut.

"untung saja belum. jika tidak akan ku bawa kau ke rumah ku" goda jaehyun dan di hadiahi pukulan oleh taeyong.

yang di pukul hanya ber"aw"ria saja.

ntah kenapa suasana hati taeyong berubah untuk beberapa waktu saja. dia tidak begitu tengelam dalam kesedihan yang seharus nya menyelimuti saat ini .sosok di samping nya yang terus mengintil dengan sejumlah godaan tak bermakna namun cukup membuat hati taeyong berdebar tak karuan.

"taeyongie kenapa melamun heyy" tegur jaehyun yang memperhatikan taeyong.

"hoh~~ tidak .aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu " jawab taeyong sedikit terkejut karena dia tadi agak melamun.

"di halte mana kau akan turun??" tanya jaehyun yang terus memandang taeyong membuat taeyong bersemu merah dan menundukan wajah nya.

"halte shamceon. kalo kau?? " taeyong menundukan wajah nya karena malu terus di pandangi jaehyun.

"ohh kalo aku halte jinceon setelah kau turun nanti " dengan senyum tiga jari nya yang menunjukan lesung pipi membuat dia tampak sangat tampan. taeyong untuk kesekian kali hanya ber"oh"ria saja dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi karena tiba-tiba pasokan kata-kata nya telah habis.

degup jantung taeyong tiba-tiba meningkat. membuat taeyong sulit mengarti kan nya. tidak mungkin dia suka pada pria seperti jung jaehyun yang narsis ini kan??.

apa lagi jika semua orang kampus tahu hari ini dia bertemu jaehyun bahkan satu bus dengan duduk berdampingan. pasti itu akan jadi berita heboh. memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat taeyong merinding. jadi tidak mungkin dia menyukai jaehyun.

salju mulai lebat di luar sana. turun dengan hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang. beberapa halte telah di lewati. kini halte yang taeyong tunggu sudah nampak di depan mata.

"jaehyun aku harus turun .sampai jumpa" oh ya ampun kenapa bisa-bisa nya taeyong mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" yang sebenar nya membuat risih jika terjadi.

"ya kita pasti akan bertemu di kampus taeyongie " jaehyung tersenyum sedikit mengoda taeyong. taeyong yang sudah sedikit meninggalkan jaehyun untuk turun dia hanya memejamkan mata nya untuk mencerna kata-kata jaehyun tadi.

taeyong sudah turun tepat di halte samceon di menyidekapkan tangan nya di depan dada

merasakan dingin yang mulai menyelimuti.

jaehyun yang didalam bus melambaikan tangan nya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata nya pada taeyong. bus pun berlalu. meninggal kan taeyong. taeyong yang melihat itu dia hanya merasa merinding dengan tingkah jaehyun.

~~~~

taeyong sudah sampai dirumah dia duduk di tempat duduk dekat perapian untuk memghangatkan diri. tidak ada siapa pun di sana karena taeyong memang sudah di tinggalkan orang tua nya sejak umur 17 tahun. orang tua menggalami kecelakaan saat hendak pulang setelah kerja. semua orang yang mengenal taeyong menolong nya bahkan merawat nya dengan baik. tapi sekarang dia sudah dewasa sudah bisa hidup sendiri.bahkan johnny lah yang selalu menemani taeyong dalam kesedihan nya waktu itu.

johnny selalu menghabiskan waktu nya bersama taeyong .tapi kini taeyong sendiri tidak ada yang menemani nya lagi. rasa nya taeyong ingin menangis jika menginggat kebersamaan nya bersama johnny.

bahkan taeyong dan johnny tak terpisahkan.

taeyong berharap bisa melupakan johnny dengan cepat. dan menghilangkan beban di pikiran , Tapi terlalu sulit jika melupakan seseorang seperti johnny karena dia sudah seperti bagian dari hidup taeyong .

~~~~

jaehyun sudah sampai di rumah . dengan senyum sumringah nya. dia sudah mandi dan nampak sekali wajah cerah dengan lesung pipi yang melekat di pipi nya. kulit putih. Tentu saja dia selalu menjadi pujaan dikampus nya.

jaehyun melentangkan tangan nya dan berbaring di kasur yang empuk mejamkan mata . dan memikirkan kejadian bersama taeyong yang terus bergulir di pikiran jaehyun. membuat nya tak nyenyak tidur. bahkan dia selalu tersenyum jika teringat pada wajah taeyong yang begitu manis.

tiba-tiba saja ibu jaehyun mengetuk pintu di luar. membuat jaehyun terbangun dari tempat tidur.

"jaehyun-ah ayok kita makan. kau sepulang dari kampus belum makan "

jaehyun membuka pintu dengan senyum sok imut sambil beraegyo sedikit di depan sang ibu.

"baik omma "sambil tersenyum menunjukan ledung pipi nya.

"hei jaehyunie sejak kapan kau sok imut begitu di depan ibu mu ini?? " tanya ibu yang baru saja melihat anak nya beraegyo yang sama sekali bukan gaya nya itu.

"ntah lah omma seketika saja aku ingin sok imut begitu. mungkin karena tadi aku melihat seseorang yang sangat manis " sambil senyum-senyum ngak jelas.

ibu jung pun memukul kepala jaehyun.

"sudah hentikan. kau tidak akan kenyang jika terus-terusan tersenyum dan tidak turun-turun kebawah .yang ada nanti kau gila" sambil meninggalkan jaehyun tengah tersenyum memikirkan taeyong.

"baik lah omma. aku akan turun dan makan. tapi sayang anak mu ini tidak gila omma tapi aku sedang jatuh cinta" mengikuti ibu jung dari belakang sambil terus tersenyum.

"yasudah terserah kau saja. jaehyunie" sambil mengeleng-mengelekan kepala nya tidak sanggup memikirkan tinggkah laku sang anak.

ibu jung pun dan jaehyun duduk di kursi makan. dan tak lupa sang ayah pun ada disana. lengkap sudah keluarga jung ini. keluarga yang cukup berada. dan mereka sangat menyayangi jaehyun. karena jaehyun anak sematawayang dari keluarga jung.

apa lagi sang ibu selalu memanja jaehyun. membuat dia terkadang menjadi keras kepala.

"appa. aku tdi bertemu seseorang yang sangat manis "jaehyun mulai membuka percakapan dengan sang ayah yang sudah selesai makan dan kebetulan jaehyun pun sudah.

"terus kau akan menjadikan nya pacar mu?? " tanya sang ayah yang seperti nya sudah bosan jika mendengar jaehyun bercerita tentang gadis manis mau pun pria manis yang pertama kali jaehyun lihat.

"itu sudah tentu appa. tapi sayang dia sedikit jutek" jaehyun mulai cemberut.

"wahhh seperti nya dia seseorang yang berbeda tidak seperti kau memceritakan orang yang manis lain nya" ayah jaehyun pun mulai menyukai cerita jaehyun. yang nyata nya berbeda dengan cerita jaehyun biasa nya.

"ya begitu lah appa. dia seperti kartu di anime-anime webtoon"

"siapa namanya?? jangan-jangan kau tidak tau nama nya?? " sambil memukul bahu jaehyun

"namanya lee taeyong. sudah ayah aku ingin tidur besok aku kuliah pagi " jaehyun berpamitan pada ayah nya dengan membungkukan badan nya .

"tidurlah. dan kenal kan appa pada taeyong jika dia sudah jadi pacar mu nanti. " ayah nya mengoda jaehyun. membuat jaehyun menyipitkan mata nya.

jaehyun kembali membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur. dan mulai memejamkan mata nya. walau masih berkecamuk pikiran tentang taeyong namun jaehyun. mencoba untuk tidur seperti biasa nya.

yang benar saja dia baru saja mengenal taeyong bagaimana bisa jaehyun mendapat kan nya dengan mudah. itu mustahil apa lagi taeyong agak ketus.

jaehyun tertidur sambil guling kiri guling kanan. dia gelisah karena dari tadi pikiran nya di penuhi oleh taeyong.

~~~~

Taeyong terbangun dari tidur nya. semalam taeyong tertidur di tempat perapian. tubuh nya kini sedikit hangat tidak sedingin malam tadi.

dia segera memberesekan rumah nya yang sedikit berantakan. karena semalam dia tidak sempat membereskannya. taeyong terlalu memikirkan kejadian semalam. taeyong sekarang harus kehilangan johnny teman sekaligus pacar nya Tapi sekarang bkn lagi dia hanya mantan pacar taeyong.

TBC

uhh makasih buat yg udh follow and fav

yg review jga

banyak silent reader nya ya:D

tpi makasih buat yang nyempetin baca ff absurt ku.

klo ada typo maaf ya :D

gw ngakak sama nama halte nya :v wkwkw

 **Guest: ulil:** kebetulan kamu review aku udh nyiapain next chapter nya. jdi aku lanjut. tapi ngak bisa panjang-panjang bikos. nulis di hp susah.

next review...


	4. Chapter 4

**On The Snow**

 **Chapter**

 **4**

.

.

.

Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong)

~~~~

Taeyong terbangun dari tidur nya. Semalam Taeyong tertidur di tempat parapian tubuhnya kini sedikit hangat tidak sedingin malam tadi.

Dia segera membereskan rumah nya yang sedikit berantakan karena semalam dia tidak sempat membereskannya. Taeyong terlalu memikirkan kejadian semalam. Taeyong sekarang harus kehilangan johnny teman sekaligus pacarnya tapi sekarang bukan lagi dia hanya mantan pacar taeyong.

~~~

Taeyong keluar rumah dengan pakaian ala musim dingin nya, tubuh kecil nya tertutup mantel tebal terlihat begitu lucu.Taeyong akan kuliah tapi dia harus minta izin terlebih dahulu pada Taeil hyung, bos di tempat kerja part time nya. Ya karena taeyong memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu jadi dia harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Taeil sudah mengangap Taeyong sebagai adik nya sendiri. Bahkan dia pernah menawarkan Taeyong untuk tinggal bersama, tapi Taeyong menolaknya .Taeyong lebih memilih tinggal di rumah masa kecil nya bersama orang tua nya dulu.

Taeyong sudah sampai di tempat kerja nya. Tertulis di sana _Toko_ _chandy snow_ ,Ya itu toko premen milik Taeil bos sekaligus hyung bagi Taeyong.

Taeil tengah terduduk di tempat kasir,taeyong mendekati taeil .

"Taeil hyung" taeyong tersenyum sambil menyeruhkan nama sang hyung.

"oh. Yongie. Kenapa kamu kesini?? bukan nya kamu ada jadwal kuliah?? " Tanya taeil dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku ingin meminta izin dulu pada mu hyung" sambil tersenyum imut .

"heyy..kau ini .aku ini tau jadwal kuliah mu Yongie, jadi tak perlu meminta izin seperti itu! jangan mengangap aku sebagai bos mu tapi anggap aku hyung mu ingat itu " Taeil menegaskan kata-kata nya.

"Baik lah. kalo begitu. nanti setelah aku pulang dari kampus aku akan membantu mu hyung ,sampai jumpah hyung" taeyong berbalik akan meninggalkan toko itu, sambil melambaikan tangan pada taeil dan di balas oleh taeil.

"Yah.. sampai jumpa Yongie .hati-hati di jalan okey" sedikit senyum lembut.

"iya.. "

Taeyong selalu merasa beruntung bisa mengenal Taeil. Karena dia baik pada taeyong bahkan taeil tidak pernah menggangap taeyong kariyawan nya melainkan dia menggangap taeyong adik nya sendiri.

~~~~

Taeyong sudah meninggalkan toko dia pergi ke halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan menggantar nya ke kampus.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit di halte bus pun datang, Taeyong segera masuk kedalam bus. Dia mencari tempat duduk di bus, tepat dia melangkahkan kaki nya ke tempat duduk paling belakang. Dia menemukan seseorang yang tak asing. Ya dia jung jaehyun dia tengah terduduk dengan earphone di telinga sambil memejamkan mata nya. Taeyong sedikit kaget dia langsung berbalik dan segera berjalan dengan ekspresi imut sekaligus mengemaskan menuju kursi kosong di urutan ketiga.Takut jaehyun menggangu nya. Tapi sayang nya Jaehyun sudah terbangun saat taeyong berbalik untuk menghindari nya. Ke betulan bus sedang tidak ramai hanya ada beberapa orang saja .

Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat taeyong yang mencoba menghidari nya. _'dia menghidari ku?? baiklah kau mencoba bermain dengan ku Taeyong'_ di pikiran jaehyun mengerutu.

jaehyun menghampiri taeyong yang duduk di kursi urutan ke tiga.

"Taeyongie" jaehyun mendudukan diri nya di samping taeyong.

Taeyong memejamkan mata nya saat mendengar suara yang saat ini ingin iya hindari. ' _ah kenapa dia_ _melihatku, menyebalkan'_ gerutu taeyong di dalam hati nya. Dia pun menatap jaehyun yang duduk di samping nya sambil tersenyum ( _senyum yang di paksakan)_.

"oh..Jaehyun" sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau menghindari aku?? " tanya Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mengerutkan dahi dan merasa heran ' _kenapa dia harus bertanya tentang itu '_ gerutu Taeyong.

"Ti-tidakk.. aku pikir kau sedang tidur hehh,jadi aku tidak ingin menggangu mu Jae" sambil tertawa dan mencoba mengaruk tenguk nya yang tidak terasa gatal itu.

"Kalau benar begitu. aku akan mencoba untuk percaya " jawab jaehyun dengan senyum berdimple nya itu membuat siapa saja akan jatuh hati pada nya.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam hening. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara . Mereka terlalu menikmati suasana seperti saat ini jauh lebih menengangkan. Hanya melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang penuh dengan hamparan salju . Tak terasa bus sudah berhenti di tempat tujuan mereka ya di sana tertulis halte ' _Universitas of seoul '_ di depan nya terlihat gedung kampus yang cukup megah .

Jaehyun turun terlebih dahulu di susul oleh taeyong. Sumpah demi apa jika ini di ketahui oleh seluruh anak kampus bisa menjadi artis dadakan taeyong nanti. Dia jalan sambil menundukan kepala nya dengan menengok kanan kiri takut seseorang melihat nya dengan jaehyun.Dan benar saja di belakang kami seseorang memanggil jaehyun membuat taeyong mematung. "Jaehyun.. " suara Yuta memanggil nya. Oh shirt itu Yuta teman jaehyun yang selalu berpikiran ambigu. Kebetulan yuta juga datang bersama Doyoung lengkap sudah dua teman jaehyun itu tau Jaehyun jalan berdua dengan taeyong ( _tapi ini hanya kebetulan)_. Jaehyun menengok ke belakang melihat yuta yang memanggil nya. "ah yuta.. kau datang dengan Doyoung juga" Jaehyun balik badan . " ya aku datang bersama Doyoung. tunggu kau kesini naik apa jae ??" tanya Yuta . Tanpa jaehyun sadari Taeyong memanfaatkan ke lalaian Jaehyun yang sudah tidak memperdulikan keberadaan nya, Taeyong pun diam-diam melarikan diri.

"aku naik bus " keluh jaehyun. "NAIK BUS.???" Doyoung terkejut mendengar kata-kata jaehyun. Setahu Doyoung jaehyun ini malas naik angkutan umum dia lebih memilih naik mobil pribadi nya yang di belikan sang ayah. "heyyy.. ada apa ini Jung Jaehyun naik bus?? Ini berita heboh man. " ledek Yuta membuat Jaehyun risih temen nya satu ini selalu membuat heboh segala nya.

"Jae tadi siapa yang datang dengan mu? " tanya doyoung sambil celingak celinguk mencari seseorang yang tadi ada di samping jaehyun. " Oh dia Lee Taeyong" Jaehyun menoleh ke samping tapi dia tidak menemukan taeyong. "YA... kemana dia?? " jaehyun segera berlari mengejar Taeyong tanpa mempedulikan teman nya yang tengah di hujani tanya _'apa yang terjadi pada jaehyun? '_ _'Dan siapa Lee Taeyong??'_ mungkin pertanyaan semacam itu yang ada di pikiran Yuta dan Doyoung. "Jung Jaehyun.. " teriak Yuta yang mencoba mengejar tapi di tahan oleh Doyoung. "Sudah Yuta biarkan saja .mungkin dia ada urusan yang penting " Yuta menghela napas nya. " ada apa dengan mu Yuta?? Kau Yuta kan?? biarkan saja Jaehyun begitu kau seperti tidak mengenal dia saja , Jaehyun seperti nya sedang PDKT dengan si Lee Taeyong itu" tuduh Doyoung yang di beri anggukan oleh Yuta. "Aku mengerti Doyoung, aku sebal saja dengan nya "." Sebal?? heyy lupakan lah .jangan memaksa nya jika tidak ingin ikut bergabung dengan kita saat ini ?? " dengan senyum kelinci nya. " kau memang bijak Mr. Kim .ayok kita akan tertinggal kelas nanti. gara-gara Jung Jaehyun " berjalan meninggalkan halte menuju kampus dan di susul Doyoung . " terimakasih Mr. Baka" kata-kata Doyoung terhenti karena Yuta langsung berteriak " yahhh KAU.. mau mati muda Mr. kim??" Yuta menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan setajam samurai jepang nya . "Jangan marah nanti kau tambah bodoh Yuta. huhuh" ternyata Doyoung tidak takut dengan ancaman Yuta. Yah karena itu cuma lelucon semata.

~~~~

Jaehyun sudah sampai di kelas nya. Dia adalah anak jurusan bisnis karena dia harus menjadi penerus bagi sang ayah yang memiliki jabatan sebegai sekertaris ternama di Seoul Group milik bos nya asal Tahiland. Sebenar nya Jaehyun lebih menyukai hal yang berbau olahraga salah satu nya adalah basket yang paling iya favoritkan. Dan kebetulan Jaehyun juga satu kelas dengan anak sang bos dia bernama Ten Chittaphon . Ten juga menyukai Jaehyun tapi Jaehyun hanya menggangap nya teman tidak lebih.

Jaehyun sedang di ambang pintu kelas nya sambil melamun. Karena tadi dia tidak dapat menemukan Taeyong yang kabur dari nya. Jaehyun ingin mencari ke kelas Taeyong tapi sayang Jaehyun tidak tahu dimana kelas Taeyong berada. Karena dia belum sempat bertanya tentang jurusan apa yang di ambil Taeyong. Jaehyun pasrah nanti juga pasti bertemu lagi kan?, lagi pula Jaehyun dan Taeyong satu kampus.

"Jaehyunie~~" Seseorang berteriak dari belakang, membuat Jaehyun terlonjak kaget. membuyarkan lamunannya. Itu suara Ten anak bos ayah nya.

"hei~ya~ kau membuat ku terkejut Ten " Jaehyun menoleh.

"maaf ku kira kau tidak sedang melamun hehhh. ..kau sedang memikirkan aku ya?? " Tanya Ten dengan penuh aegyo sambil tertawa kecil.

Belum sempat Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan Ten dia langsung berlari menuju koridor kelas di sebrang sana. Dia melihat Taeyong dengan jaket Leb nya. Jaehyun tahu sekarang bahwa Taeyong anak jurusan kedokteran.

Ten yang terkejut melihat jaehyun yang berlari dan menggabaikan pertanyaan nya begitu saja. Membuat Ten kesal. Tapi tunggu Jaehyun seperti sedang mengejar orang dengan pakaian lab itu. "Siapa dia?? kenapa jaehyun berlari untuk nya?? " tanya Ten pada diri nya sendiri.

Dengan senyum sedikit dan napas nya sedikit ngos-ngosan. Jaehyun tiba di depan Taeyong membuat Taeyong menghentikan langkah nya dan beralih menatap Jaehyun yang tengah mengatur napas nya .

Suasana kampus yang yang cukup sepi karena beberapa kelas sudah memulai pelajaran nya. Dan karena ini musim dingin kampus pun sedikit ada hamparan salju nya. Untung tadi saat lari Jaehyun tidak terpeleset jika terpeleset hancur sudah reputasi Jaehyun sebagai pangeran kampus.

Jaehyun memegang pundak Taeyong dan dia masih mengatur napas nya. Jaehyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sulit, napas nya terlalu sedikit untuk bicara. Akhirnya napas nya kembali normal setelah beberapa menit Jaehyun mengatur nya.

"Taeyong~ya kau ini kabur dari ku seperti itu tadi pagi. membuat aku khawatir saja kau ini " Tangan Jaehyun beralih memegang pipi Taeyong yang halus dan tirus itu. Membuat detak jantung Taeyong tidak beraturan dan membuat gugup sungguh. ' _Apa yang sedang Jaehyun lakukan?? jangan terpengaru Taeyong'_ gerutu taeyong dalam hati.

"hehhh maaf Jaehyun habis nya aku sudah terlambat dan lagi pula kau sedang asik berbicara dengan teman mu jadi ku biarkan" Taeyong tersenyum sebenarnya Taeyong malas untuk memberi penjelasan pada Jaehyun. Namun apa daya Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang berlari demi bertemu dengan nya. Bahkan Jaehyun khawatir pada Taeyong jadi sulit untuk tidak menghiraukan nya seperti pertemuan pertama mereka kemarin.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun memeluk taeyong dengan erat. " Jangan pergi seperti tadi lagi. jika ingin pergi bilang saja, aku tidak akan menghalangi mu " bisik Jaehyun di telinga Taeyong. Oh shirt Taeyong tidak bisa bernapas sekarang. Jantung nya tiba -tiba berhenti tidak bisa memompa darah untuk tubuh nya seperti biasa.

Berjuta tanya di kepala Ten untuk jaehyun memenuhi pikiran nya. Sungguh hati Ten saat ini merasa sakit orang yang dia sukai bahkan cintai berpelukan dengan orang lain. Ten pikir Jaehyun juga menyukainya. Tapi Ten salah Jaehyun hanya menggangap nya teman saja.

Perjuangan Ten sia-sia, selama ini Ten selalu berada di dekat Jaehyun yang sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak menginginkannya. Bahkan mungkin tidak menggangap Ten tidak ada. Ten mengusak rambutnya prustasi. " ah~~ ini menyebalkan ~Appa" Ten memanggil ayah nya yang tidak ada disana. Ya Ten pikir bisa melibatkan sang ayah dalam masalah hati nya ini.

Taeyong yang berada di pelukan Jaehyun hanya mengganguk mengiyakan perkataan Jaehyun tadi. Jaehyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan dan menatap taeyong dengan lembut. " Jaehyun aku ada kelas sekarang, jadi aku harus masuk sekarang " Taeyong sambil menodongkan kepala nya ke arah ruang Laboratorium di depan sana. Jaehyun mengaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal. "iya silahkan, sampai jumpa" Jaehyun memberi jalan untuk Taeyong karena tadi dia menghalangi jalannya sambil melambaikan tangan nya. "oh~Yes~ dia sedikit terbuka pada ku Appa~" Jaehyun berteriak dan tentu saja Taeyong yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Jaehyun juga bisa mendengarnya dan Taeyong hanya tersenyum. Karena teriakan Jaehyun terlampau keras. Siapa pun dapat mendengar nya.

Jaehyun pun kembali ke kelas nya. Di perjalanan menuju kelas dia bertemu dengan Yuta dan Doyoung. "Jaehyun~ya ka" Yuta memukul kepala Jaehyun dari belakang. "Aw~~" Jaehyun hanya berAwria saja. "Ya~~ Yuta kenapa kau memukul kepala ku ??sakit bodoh " Tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah yang sedikit di tekuk karena tidak suka akan sikap teman nya satu ini. " Tadi kau meninggalkan kami Jung jadi dia marah " kata Doyoung tanpa di saring lagi. "Oh~~jadi itu. maafkan aku teman" Jaehyun merangkul pundak dua teman nya itu dari samping kanan dan kiri.

Beberapa gadis di kampus itu melihat Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang penuh pujian dan mereka semua berbisik-bisik membicarakan ke tampanan Jaehyun tentu nya. Sedangkan Yuta dan Doyoung selalu mengoda Jaehyun dengan omongan "Jung harus nya kau sudah berkencan sekarang. Lihat semua gadis itu mengharapkan salah satu nya dengan mu" kata Doyoung sambil menyenggol Jaehyun. " Aku tidak tertarik Doyoung, kau saja sana" jaehyun mendorong tubuh Doyoung sedikit ke depan. "Tidak mau, aku masih ingin bebas jung hehh" dia mengaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal. "Yasudah jangan meledek aku, kau juga sama kok " .

~~~~

Taeyong sedang berada di ruang Laboratorium bersama dengan Mark Lee mahasiswa angkatan pertama. Sedang melakukan beberapa praktik presentasi di depan dosen nya. Taeyong dan Mark melakukan nya dengan serius tidak ada yang berbicara hanya bicara jika perlu saja.

Setelah praktik mereka berdua selesai. "Hyung ku lihat tadi kau, berpelukan dengan seseorang siapa dia?? apa dia jung jaehyun anak jurusan bisnis itu bukan ? aku melihat nya tidaktidak jelas karena dari belakang " Mark bertanya dengan polos. "Iya dia Jung Jaehyun " Jawab Taeyong datar. "Hyung punya hubungan dengan dia?? " Mark semakin penasaran dia seperti ingin berharap Taeyong mengatakan _'iya'_ tapi apa yang Mark dengar "Tidak. " dengan penuh tekanan. "

~~~

 _Yang kau ucapkan terkadang berbeda dengan isi hati mu. Bahkan yang kau rasa kan itu sangat lah berbeda dengan perasaan yang seperti biasa nya kau rasakan. Kau bisa menyangkal untuk saat ini tapi nanti kau akan selalu ingin merasakan perasaan itu._

 _TBC_

Ahhh sorry aku cuma bisa bikin 2k an doang, bikos hp aku nya kadang error takut ke hapus. jadi aku update klo ke hapus bahaya. nanti aku prustasi berat wkwk .

ohh makasih udh review .

klo ada typo maaf

next review jusseyo

Ttd _sengyeon_


End file.
